


Укради меня (Steal Me)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Для Сириуса это всегда начинается с одного и того же слова: «Стащил»
Relationships: James Potter/Sirius Black
Kudos: 4





	Укради меня (Steal Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steal Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/583093) by Snegurochka. 



_– Где взял?  
– Стащил, – небрежно сказал Джеймс. Он принялся  
играть снитчем, отпуская его не больше,  
чем на длину руки и ловя снова – реакция у него  
была великолепная._

_– «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса»_

Это всегда начинается с одного и того же слова.

– Стащил, – отвечает Джеймс, и ленивая улыбка растягивает его губы. Он перекатывает снитч в пальцах, поглаживая трепещущие крылышки. Хотя поначалу чёртова штука сопротивляется, в конце концов снитч всегда успокаивается в руках Джеймса, и с дрожащим вздохом замирает на ладони после пары умелых прикосновений.

Если бы снитч мог хлопать ресницами, Сириус поклялся бы, что всякий раз, оказываясь во власти Джеймса, мячик делает именно это.

– Это же из запертого ящика в кабинете МакГонагалл, – откликается Блэк, указывая на снитч, который Джеймс, лаская, обхватывает пальцами – будто пытается соблазнить. – Его нельзя просто призвать _Акцио_. – Откинув голову, Сириус смотрит на друга снизу вверх.

Джеймс только быстро облизывает нижнюю губу, и беспечная улыбка становится серьёзнее, когда он смотрит на снитч, лежащий на ладони.

– Конечно, нельзя. 

Сириус опускает ноги со спинки кровати, поднимается и медленно подходит к Поттеру, размышляя.

– И это не может быть Сонное зелье.

– Для неживого объекта? – фыркает Джеймс. – Ни в коем случае.

– Эта штука не «неживая», во-первых, – раздражённо отвечает Сириус, – а во-вторых, иди к чёрту.

Джеймс только улыбается, стоя перед ним, прислонившись к столбику кровати и играя снитчем. 

– Тогда трансфигурация, – снова пытается угадать Блэк, положив руки на бёдра. – Превратил весь ящик в смятую салфетку, и готово.

– Думаешь, я забрался в кабинет старой кошки за смятой салфеткой, так, что ли? – Джеймс шевелит пальцами, и снитч пробуждается от лёгких поглаживаний.

– Скажи, как ты это сделал. – Сириус приближается, не сводя с Поттера пристального взгляда.

Вызывающе склонив голову набок, тот вздёргивает подбородок, но не говорит ни слова. 

– _Скажи_ , ты, урод. – Сириус накрывает снитч своей ладонью, пытаясь большим пальцем разжать пальцы Джеймса, и снитч снова замирает.

Джеймс облизывает губы и склоняется к уху Блэка, небритой щекой царапая его щёку.

– А если не скажу? – Он выдёргивает руку из рук Сириуса и бережно прижимает кулак со снитчем к сердцу.

Да. Вот. _Вот оно_. Так это и начинается. Блэк бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь – убедиться, что Ремус с Питером не вошли незаметно, а потом бросает запирающее заклинание и касается ладонью груди Джеймса.

– Скажи, – повторяет он, а Поттер, смеясь, падает спиной на кровать.

– Ни за что, – выдыхает он, когда Сириус забирается на него, остановившись, чтобы стянуть через голову рубашку и швырнуть её на пол. – Тебя бесит, что ты не можешь догадаться.

– Меня бесит, что ты не хочешь мне сказать, – рычит Блэк, задирая футболку друга до подмышек, и тот со стоном вытягивает руки над головой.

– Тебя – _господи_! – бесит, что у меня получается лучше, чем у тебя. 

Сириус замирает, губы в миллиметре от упругого живота Джеймса. Поднимает взгляд. 

– Что получается? – криво усмехается он.

Лицо Поттера озаряет блядская ухмылка.

– Это, – шепчет он, держа снитч между указательным и большим пальцем, – и _это_.

Снова сжимая снитч в кулаке, другой рукой Джеймс тянется к брюкам Сириуса, накрывая ладонью член, уютно лёгший в руку.

– Твою мать! – выдыхает Блэк, и на мгновение опускает дрожащие веки. – Не так хорошо, как ты думаешь, – осаживает он, задирая футболку Поттера выше и оставляя на коже следы пальцев.

– Достаточно хорошо для этого, – настаивает Джеймс, снова показывая Сириусу кулак с зажатым снитчем, и Блэк склоняется поцелуем стереть эту ухмылку с его лица. Поттер тянется ему навстречу, не поднимая головы с подушки, выгибаясь и приоткрывая рот навстречу поцелую Сириуса. Рукой он обнимает Блэка за шею, притягивая к себе, и тот пульсом чувствует трепещущий в кулаке Джеймса снитч.

С медленным стоном оторвавшись от губ Поттера, Сириус опускается и стаскивает брюки с бёдер Джеймса, высвобождает член и проводит по нему языком, сильно нажимая; дыхание его становится быстрее. Дождавшись, пока Джеймс вцепится ему в волосы, пытаясь придержать, Блэк отстраняется. 

– Ты выпустишь эту штуку или нет?! – рычит он, глядя на Поттера снизу вверх. Рывком расстегнув брюки, он касается своего члена.

Джеймс замирает на белой подушке – лицо раскраснелось, черные волосы взъерошены. Он только лениво улыбается зацелованными губами и крепче сжимает в кулаке снитч.

– А ты заставишь меня?

Прищурившись, Сириус встряхивает головой:

– Тебе придётся попросить. 

Джеймс снова ухмыляется, переворачиваясь и выпутывая одну ногу из штанов.

– Ну так давай, – выдыхает он через плечо и раздвигает ноги. Нечасто Джеймс Поттер говорит таким голосом. Нечасто он вообще встаёт перед Блэком на четвереньки, выпрашивая, чтобы его трахнули, но кража снитча всякий раз приводит его в нужное настроение. Спустив брюки с бёдер, Сириус прижимается к нему сзади, и Джеймс шипит, когда холодная пряжка ремня касается его ляжки.

Сириус, как всегда, не отрывает пристального взгляда от правого кулака Джеймса – даже вталкиваясь в Поттера пальцами, шепча слова заклинания, увлажняя и растягивая. Костяшки пальцев Джеймса краснеют, а потом белеют, второй рукой он упирается в спинку кровати.

– Отпусти, – шепчет Сириус, поглаживая свой член.

Кулак Джеймса заметно вздрагивает.

– Я же сказал, – закусив подушку, шепчет Поттер в ответ, – заставь меня.

Когда-нибудь он его отпустит, каждый раз говорит себе Блэк, втискиваясь в Джеймса. А сейчас он довольствуется тем, что наблюдает, как напрягаются и перекатываются мышцы на спине Поттера, когда Сириус задирает мятую футболку и с силой вбивается в него. Сейчас он накрывает Джеймса своим телом и кусает его плечо, хватая ртом воздух, когда яйца слегка задевают мошонку Поттера. Сейчас он утешает себя тем, что украл несколько драгоценных минут наедине со своим собственным чёртовым снитчем, крепко сжимает его и клянётся себе, что никогда не отпустит.

Потом они лежат рядом, перевернувшись на спину, взмокшие, задыхающиеся и всё ещё полуодетые; Джеймс разжимает руку и показывает снитч. Следы крыльев видны на ладони Поттера, когда тот снова начинает медленно перекатывать непоседливый мячик.

– Ты бы хотел, чтобы я однажды украл _тебя_ , – произносит вдруг Джеймс. – Потому так и заводишься.

Лёжа на подушке, закинув руку на лоб, Сириус поворачивается к другу. Ему хочется курить. 

– Откуда украл? – лениво спрашивает он, не трудясь спорить с последним утверждением.

Джеймс снова переводит взгляд на потолок, позволяя снитчу отлетать всё дальше и дальше, а затем перехватывая.

– С гербологии, – откликается он, пожимая плечами и задевая плечо Блэка. – С отработки. – Он замолкает, держа снитч и опуская руку на грудь. Маленькие крылышки трепещут над его сердцем. – Не знаю, откуда. Где бы ты ни был.

Последние слова он бормочет едва слышно, и Сириус глядит на его профиль, пока Джеймс продолжает пялиться в потолок. Молчание длится, и Сириусу в голову приходят миллионы фраз, которые он мог бы сказать, вроде _Невозможно украсть то, что тебе уже принадлежит_ , или _Ты украл меня много лет назад, придурок_. Но вместо этого он проводит языком по нижней губе и тихо спрашивает:

– Украсть меня?

– Да. – Лицо Джеймса снова освещает та безрассудная улыбка, которая говорит – Джеймс Поттер никогда не крадёт то, что не стоило бы гоблинского золота по своему весу, и не хранит украденного, если только действительно это не ценит.

Джеймс отвлекается, его взгляд скользит по телу Сириуса, и Блэк выбирает этот момент для того, чтобы нанести удар. Это повторялось столько раз, что Джеймсу действительно пора бы научиться. Сириус вытягивает руку быстрее, чем ловец, и выхватывает снитч из расслабленных пальцев Поттера.

Слишком сонный, чтобы возмущаться, Джеймс только подпирает голову рукой, и, глядя на Блэка, поднимает бровь.

В ответ Сириус одним слитным движением садится на кровати, спускает ноги на пол и натягивает брюки. Он оборачивается к кровати, незастёгнутый ремень свисает по бокам. Поттер, измазанный и оцепенелый, лежит на кровати и наблюдает за каждым движением друга. Показывая снитч, Сириус склоняется, тычется носом в скулу Джеймса и медлит у его уха. 

– Укради меня, – шепчет он, глядя, как веки Поттера опускаются, а губы приоткрываются в беззвучном вздохе. Однако прежде чем Джеймс успевает перехватить его запястье, Сириус отшатывается, смеясь и сжимая снитч в руке, и неторопливо уходит, на ходу подняв свою рубашку.

_– fin –_


End file.
